


Monster : A Wolfstar Fanfic

by thefrog_prince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrog_prince/pseuds/thefrog_prince
Summary: Heartbreak:1. An Overwhelming sorrow, grief, or disappointment2. An Intense and overwhelming grief, especially through disappointment in love3. A Great sorrow or anguishOr in Remus Lupin's case, what he felt as James Potter telling him that Sirius Black, His Boyfriend, told Severus Snape how to enter the Whomping Willow➪Written By Me
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Monster : A Wolfstar Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> An: this took me so long to write and i feel like this is so bad.

Third Person:

Tears were streaming down Remus Lupin's face because Remus' boyfriend, Sirius, may have led Severus Snape to the Shrieking Shack the previous day which had been a full moon. See this be a problem as the Shrieking Shack was harboring a werewolf, or as the werewolf was commonly known by its friends Remus Lupin. Because of Sirius doing this, Severus got injured and now knew Remus' "furry little problem" as his friends referred to it as. Unsurprisingly Severus getting injured made Remus feel like a monster, well more of a monster then he normally felt like he was already.

'Why Would He do this? How could he do this? ' Remus was thinking about this whole situation. He just wanted answers but the only person he could get answers from he didn't want to talk to or see that was Sirius. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he did see Sirius.

Remus was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of James Potter's voice, "Moony? Moons? Remy? Rem? Remus? Remus Lupin! You alright" He asked, sounding a bit worried for his friend. "I'm bloody perfect James! Didn't almost kill someone!" Remus snapped at the boy who was trying to make sure he was okay. Remus realized what he said and quickly apologized, "James, I'm sorry. I'm mad and upset with Sir- Him and I am taking it out on you, you don't deserve that."

"Remus It's fine I know you didn't mean it. Anyways I think you should talk to him." James suggested hoping it would work, but honestly, he knew in his heart that it would not work as Remus can be stubborn sometimes. "No James. I'm not talking to him until he gives me a good reason for what he did, And since we both know there is no good reason for what he had done. And you should know that means I'm not talking to him." Remus had said to James.

"Maybe he thought It was just going to be a joke and Snape would never be able to get past the Whomping Willow" James knew for a fact that Sirius would never intentionally hurt Remus as he knew how much Sirius loved and cared for Remus. He also knew that he was the only person who knew why Sirius did it, as he was the one that Sirius had told about his plan and about why he came up with the plan. He would have stopped Sirius from telling Snape but Sirius only told him after he had already set the plan in motion.

"Well His 'Joke' wasn't funny, Snape knows now! He Could have died, James! And I would be responsible for that death!"

"Remus, It wouldn't be your fault. You calm down Rem" James said trying to comfort Remus as best as he could.

"Calm Down!?!?! Are you being serious, James! I Almost Killed someone and You're Telling me to Calm Down!"

"Yes, I'm being serious. You freaking out could just make things seem worse than they are."

"How could anything seem worse than they are! James no matter what way you look at it is horrible!"

"Yeah, I know Remus. I'm not going to fight about this with you anymore because it's going to probably make you more stressed or whatever but I think you should rest so you can get out of the hospital wing soon and come back to the dorm"

"Fine, I will get some rest but! we aren't done talking about this."

"I know we aren't Moony, but sleep well! bye." James said as he left the hospital wing

POV Switch to Remus (First Person)

As I watched James leave the hospital wing I noticed that Severus had been in one of the other beds, he had been passed out. He had shown no signs of waking up soon, according to James I only scratched him but that doesn't seem like the case, I can't believe that I had hurt someone badly, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't trusted Sirius! I'm such an idiot. Dad would probably agree with me there. He didn't want me coming to Hogwarts because I could hurt someone. Even with Dumbledore's precautions I still hurt someone. Dad is going to be so mad because of this.

"Remus?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see who it was.


End file.
